Brandon did 3 more squats than Gabriela in the morning. Gabriela did 22 squats. How many squats did Brandon do?
Answer: Gabriela did 22 squats, and Brandon did 3 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $22 + 3$ squats. He did $22 + 3 = 25$ squats.